backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Back to the Future Part II first draft screenplay
After the success of Back to the Future, Robert Zemeckis and Bob Gale worked on the problem of a sequel. In the theatrical release, the departure of Doc, Marty and Jennifer was followed immediately by the credits. When the film was released on VHS and Laser Disc on November 30, 1986, "To Be Continued..." was added. In the first draft, written by Gale and with the working title "Number Two", there were some elements that would appear in the final version released in 1989. As promised at the close of the first film, Doc, Marty and Jennifer traveled into the future to accomplish the mission ("Something's got to be done about your kids!"). While in the year 2015, Marty spotted a sports almanac and was determined to bring it back to 1985 so that he could win bets. Biff stole the almanac and the time machine, and when the travelers returned to 1985, they returned to an alternate timeline where Biff was rich, powerful, and Marty's stepfather. Leaving Jennifer behind, Doc and Marty went back to the day that old Biff gave the almanac to his younger self. Instead of revisiting 1955, however the script called for Doc and Marty to travel to September 20, 1967. Out of place in 1967, Marty ends up in jail. Lorraine posts his $500 bond and cancels her plans for a romantic weekend with George in San Francisco. Marty realizes that his birthdate is nine months away and that he has, once again, endangered his existence. No provision was made for a third film. The draft closes with Dr. Brown's advice to Marty that his future hasn't yet been written. Similarities *Thumb pads are prevalent in 2015 as in the film. *Doc's garage still exists but it is surrounded by an industrial park. *The scene where Jennifer notices the items in her house is fairly similar to those of the Back to the Future Part II novelization. Major differences *Doc, Marty, and Jennifer arrive on October 7, 2015 at 3:30 pm. *Doc tells Marty and Jennifer about their kids once they are already in the alleyway in 2015. *Courthouse Square no longer has streets but giant sidewalks for pedestrians and bicyclers only, with flying vehicles restricted to elevated streets. *There is a fountain in the duck pond in front of the Courthouse. *The Courthouse is now the new entrance to the Courthouse Mall. *Marty and Jennifer have two 17-year-old children, but their names are Norman and Doris. *The two-level gas station is operated by Nippoco, under the Nippon Oil Company. *A billboard advertises Vietnam vacations for TWA, instead of US Air. *The Holographic Imax Theater plays Godzilla 2015 instead of Jaws 19. *Marty and Jennifer access a pay phone with a computer database that searches for all retail bookstores within one mile of its location. *Griff and his gang enter the McDonald's and replicate the same scene between Biff and George on Norman, except this time with computer disks, data cards, and passkey codes. Griff also replicates the "Hello, anybody home" line. *Marty's birthdate is established as June 20, 1968, and his middle name is Hopkins, based upon a memorable weekend that his parents had at the Mark Hopkins Hotel in San Francisco. When his age is revealed at the checkout counter of the bookstore, he fakes a story that he got a face lift, however in 2015, drastic wrinkle job surgery is possible. *Jennifer remains awake and explores downtown with Marty, with Doc's plan falling through when they disappear. He goes back to his laboratory to retrieve Einstein. *Marty finds the almanac, but only the cover is on display. (See below) *The almanac covers a span from 1965-2014, rather than 1950-2000 and is 5000 pages thick however ultra-thin paper keeps it light. This almanac costs $39.95 before tax. *Jennifer and Marty live on 1311 Park Lane in Hilldale. *Marty is seen as his son Norman by Griff outside the McDonald's, which begins the chase scene. *Marty scrambles into a theater and encounters a concert by Huey Lewis & The News playing material from 1989 that he had never heard of before. The audience consists largely of people forty to seventy years old. *Marty runs into his brother Dave McFly and his sister Linda McFly, who are Uncle Dave and Aunt Linda to Norman. Dave is given as 55 and Linda is 51 in 2015. *When the script was written, there was no role for George McFly. Lorraine is a widow in 2015, George having died two years ago; and when Marty visits the family in 1967, George is away at graduate school in Berkeley. *Norman had to go to the hospital to see his grandmother Lorraine. *Doris McFly was 60 pounds overweight and had acne. *Jennifer and Marty's marriage is more strained, and Marty is more discouraged from the accident and with his life in general. He frequently attempts get rich quick schemes, and Jennifer is struggling to keep the family afloat and deal their poor credit. Although in the made movie Marty's financial problems are mentioned when he is taken in by Needles to participate in an unnamed illegal activity. Jennifer has finally had enough and announces she is divorcing Marty. *Marty works at Gomez Valet Parking. *In 1985, Marty had cancelled the trip to the lake when Winch and Lomax arrived in a red Corvette, offering him a "once in a lifetime deal to make major cash-ola", albeit that it almost got him sent to jail. *Marty had almost ruined Dave's investment firm with a synthetic paper scam '''and got George involved in a '''phony tax shelter, which resulted in George cutting him out of his will. *Jennifer works as a security guard. She bears similarity to Lorraine at the beginning of the first movie - overweight and alcoholic. *In 1973, the Hill Valley Community Hospital, where Lorraine is giving a speech in 2015, opened. It was very controversial at the time, being called the hospital Hill Valley "didn't need" and "couldn't afford". The City Council was planning to sell off the land and use the money for a nuclear power plant. However, nobody could afford to buy the land, so the hospital was opened. *One month later, on March 15, 1973, George had been critically injured in an automobile accident on a stormy night, a mile away from the hospital. They were able to save his life. The County General hospital was 5 miles away and inaccessible, because the storm had washed out the Groby Road Bridge. *When Marty visits George's grave at the cemetery, he remembers hearing what Lorraine said at the speech and rushes off to find the hospital, only to find [[Biff Tannen's Pleasure Paradise Casino & Hotel|'Biff Tannen's Pleasure Paradise Casino & Hotel']] there, thus implying that with the money he won from betting, he was able to buy the land in the alternative timeline. The Courthouse Clock Tower is replaced with a gigantic billboard for Biff's casino. *To find out when Biff received the Almanac, Doc calls Biff, pretending to have information on Marty. When Biff admits that he found it on September 20, 1967 (the day he received a $25,000 inheritance) when it was laying on his doorstep with his name on it, 'Doc hangs up, and Biff asks his Security Chief to trace the call. *Biff is next seen talking to '''a Senator '''whom he got elected, demanding that he get IRS off his back, when the Security Chief, who is revealed to be [[Mr. Strickland|'Mr. Strickland]] walks in, announcing that they had succeeded in tracing the call to Doc's house. When Strickland moves in with the police to arrest Doc, just as Doc and Marty are about to leave for 1967, a shootout occurs, during which, the Delorean's aerial acceleration cable gets shot, forcing Marty and Doc to attempt to accelerate to 88 mph by using gravity, just as one cop is about to fire at them with a grenade launcher. *On September 20, 1967, coincidentally, [[Otis Peabody|'Otis Peabody']]' is released from the asylum', and when Marty and Doc arrive at the farm, he and [[Ma Peabody|'Ma Peabody']]' '''see the flying Delorean and speed away in their truck. *To send Marty (and 1985 Doc) back to 1985 (after Mr. Fusion has been destroyed), 1967 Doc proposes to power the time machine by '''hooking it up to the power lines at the Gannon Canyon'. *To get Lorraine the $500, Marty first puts the money in the envelope and sticks in in the mail slot, as addressed from Uncle Mickey from Missouri, however, Lorraine sends it back, so that he could use it to pay Aunt Doris' hospital expenses. *In 1967, when Doc opened a bank account, he received a free toaster, which broke. When the bank wouldn't replace it, he closed the account and put all his money in the safe at his home. *Marty is scheduled to speak at an anti-war rally, where he leads a meditation, when Biff with his goons attack him. Marty ends up knocking Biff off the stage and right into Doc Brown, who then stumbles backwards and drops the envelope with $500 in it into a burning 55-gallon drum. *Because 1967 Doc's calculations on the Delorean are based on Marty's weight, Marty and 1985 Doc start stripping the Delorean down for weight saving. Doc drives while Marty removes the gullwing door. To fully reach the required weight, Marty throws out his knapsack with the Almanac, which is found by Otis Peabody, who however, finds it boring and tosses it into a campfire. *In 1985, a museum 'now operates in the canyon, which Otis Peabody visits. As he is about to explain his theory of the DeLorean's door, he witnesses the Delorean arrive from 1967. Unseen continuity Throughout the first draft screenplay, there are many details about items not seen or known about. These items do not conflict with existing canon from ''Back to the Future Part II. *In 1967, Doc had another dog that he named Newton. *A billboard advertises G.E. superconductors. *People are curious about Jennifer's real cotton clothes. *An '''infostore titled The Library - Your Complete Information Connection exists in the square. *'Painted faces' are a contemporary fad. *Phrases: Interface, floatin' on wild juice *Wild juice might have been an actual beverage with drug-like effects. *At the infostore, the almanac is available in ROM-Cart, ROM-D, Standard-C, Mini-C, or Micro-C. It could also be rented, leased, or downloaded. In order to do this, one needed to acquire a memcap or a baud rate. *Doc brought some homing devices for Marty and Jennifer so that they wouldn't get lost. However, they were already gone when he returned. *'McDonald's' still exists in 2015, this time with no waiting in lines. McWaiters bring the food to the customer. *Jennifer states she wanted to name her son Norman, after her grandpa Norman. *Norman attends Hill Valley Remedial School and is failing even remedial classes. *''A Match Made in Space'' is a miniseries available in all HD Video Formats. *There was a two percent handling charge for payment in cash.(accurately predicted) *Apparently pennies no longer exist, as the retail bookstore cashier rounded up to the nearest nickel. *Future currency has rainbow borders and holographic treasury seals. *Other McFlys in Hill Valley include David R. McFly and Mrs. George F. McFly, as seen when Jennifer looks through the directory. *Marty and Jennifer's future phone number has 8 digits: 299-6-4484 *$2 was needed to make a pay phone call. *Doc calls Einstein part-bloodhound, because his grandpa was a bloodhound. *Doc finds a "Ronco Aroma Amplifier". *Jennifer finds a Transrapid Maglev train that transported people to Hilldale, East Valley, and San Lomas. *Marty's Huey Lewis concert was a 3-D holographic concert titled "Back in the 20th Century". *Marty finds a memorial bust of Goldie Wilson. *'Dave's car' travels on wheels, which might be a low-income way to transport oneself. *They pass a monument of William "Bill" Hill, founder of Hill Valley. *'KSERA' is a radio station in 2015 that plays 80s and 90s music. *They pull into the Hill Valley Community Hospital, which had been expanded over the course of 40 years. Actuality *Nippon Oil Company do have business in the USA, but in 2015 they didn't own any gas station in the USA as in the draft. *TWA was acquired in 2001 by American Airlines, the successor of USAir. *Unlike Jaws or Back to the Future itself, Godzilla was still an active movie series in 2010s. However, there was no any movie in the series named as Godzilla 2015. Only Godzilla in 2014 and Shin Godzilla in 2016 were aired around 2015. *Although computer was widely used in fastfood chain in 2015, the data storage devices was not seen commonly. *Paper of a book in 2015 was still as thick as in 1980s, made the light paper almanac impossible. *These is still no practical superconductor in 2015. *Beverage with drug-like effects such as Red Bull were developed in 1990s. *E-readers, the devices to read digital books, were developed since 1998. *After GPS opened to civilian usage in 1980s, GPS navigators came into actual use. *McDonald's did exist in 2015, but waiting in line was still needed. *In the USA pennies was still using in 2015, but in Canada pennies stopped using in 2013. *The colorful US dollar bill with holographic pattern were issued in 2013. *In 2010s,holography were used in concerts to display deceased singers or vitual characters like Vocaloid characters. External links *"Number Two" script BTTF2 1